


Чуть-чуть боязни пауков

by Black_Mamba



Series: Паучья серия [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Десятилетний Гарри узнаёт, что ночной визит Этельреда принёс мальчику намного больше пользы, чем он ожидал.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Rakina

– Поттер, иди сюда и убери, – приказал Дадли, указывая на запачканный пол в столовой. 

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. Он не был обязан делать то, что говорит Дадли. Тётя Петуния давала ему список дел, и он всегда их выполнял, но лужица из растаявшего мороженого была полностью виной Дадли. Толстый придурок задел лакомство локтём, когда резко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть «Скуби Ду», – мультфильм как раз начался по телевизору в другом конце комнаты. 

Дадли в шоке распахнул глаза. Что творится с Поттером в последнее время? Со дня своего рождения он вел себя странно, будто считал, что может перечить Дадли. Сейчас Дадли ему покажет. Ему придётся пропустить начало «Скуби», чтобы научить Поттера поступать так, как ему велят, но другого выхода нет. Дадли поднялся со стула. 

Гарри видел, что на сей раз толстый мальчишка собирается добиться своего. Случалось, он дразнил Дадли, но если раньше тому было лень как-то реагировать, сегодня Гарри зашёл слишком далеко. Мальчик быстро выбежал из комнаты и спрятался в чулане, пока Дадли его не схватил. Там Гарри был в безопасности. 

Как оказалось, нет. Широко открыв дверь, Дадли сунул голову внутрь.   
– Поттер, я тебя вижу. Давай, вылезай и убери там. 

– Нет! – прокричал Гарри с кровати. Дадли был слишком толстым, чтобы забраться в чулан. Гарри знал, что здесь он в безопасности. 

Дадли раздраженно засопел. Постаравшись съежиться, он протиснулся в дверной проём. Обычно, когда Гарри скрывался в чулане, Дадли не трогал его. Этому уродцу там самое место! Но сейчас Поттер слишком зарвался, его нужно проучить. 

Дадли протиснулся в чулан. 

Гарри был поражен. Он никогда не думал, что Дадли сюда влезет. Мальчик забрался в самый дальний угол, туда, где ступеньки упирались в пол. Гарри забился как можно дальше, благо роста он был небольшого. Щель Этельреда была как раз над его головой. Этельред не даст его в обиду. 

Дадли замер, и Гарри понадеялся, что, наверное, кузен сейчас уйдёт, не в силах сопротивляться доносящемуся с кухни звуку. 

Но нет. Дадли шагнул вперёд. Его глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, но тут он вспомнил, что в чулане включается свет. Протянув пухлую руку, Дадли щёлкнул выключателем. Тусклый свет лампочки показался таким ярким, будто в тесной каморке засияло солнце. 

– Поттер, я тебя вижу, – злорадно произнёс Дадли. Гарри сжался в углу, стараясь спрятаться. Но скрыться было негде. Дадли сделал ещё один шаг. 

От ерзаний Гарри в углу и от топота Дадли паутина Этельреда задрожала. Паук выглянул из щели проверить, что случилось. Вдвое волосатее любого другого и крупный настолько, насколько вообще может быть крупным британский домовой паук, он выполз наружу, предвкушая хороший обед. 

Чтобы не стукнуться ненароком головой о неровный нисходящий потолок, Дадли поднял взгляд от лица Гарри. И тут увидел Этельреда. 

Через секунду из чулана раздался пронзительный крик и такие звуки, словно кто-то в панике пытался оттуда выбираться. Тётя Петуния, полировавшая свою коллекцию фарфора, не обратила на это никакого внимания. Наверняка это Поттер поднял суматоху, значит, волноваться не о чем. 

Дадли попятился, не отводя глаз от воплощения своего самого страшного кошмара. Это был самый огромный, самый противный паук на свете! Чуть ли не шесть дюймов в диаметре! Он полз, отвратительно перебирая лапами, совершенно по-паучьи. Мальчик опять закричал, ещё громче. Чтобы выбраться из чулана, ему нужно повернуться. Но если он повернётся, то паук может прыгнуть ему на спину – по словам Пирса, они всегда так делают. 

Гарри изумленно наблюдал за происходящим. Сначала он не понял, из-за чего кричит Дадли, но потом проследил, куда в шоке смотрит его кузен, взглянул вверх и улыбнулся. Мальчик вспомнил человека, который навестил его в день рождения. Этельред сказал, что будет за ним присматривать, и именно это он и сделал.   
– Спасибо, Этельред, – тихонько сказал Гарри. 

Наконец Дадли набрался достаточно смелости, чтобы убраться восвояси. Он повернулся и вылетел из чулана, как ядро из артиллерийского снаряда, даже звук был такой же. Гарри услышал топот ног вверх по лестнице и постепенно удаляющиеся крики: «Мама! Мамочка!». 

*~гп*сс~*

На следующий день – то был понедельник – Дадли отомстил, подкараулив Гарри в раздевалке. Теперь тот мог похвастаться здоровенными синяками на рёбрах. У Дадли хватало ума не бить кузена по лицу или куда-то, где могли заметить учителя. 

Гарри ужасно хотелось, чтобы Этельред был с ним. Тогда Дадли и на милю к нему не подошел бы. Дадлин страх пауков, как и всё, что его касалось, был огромен. 

Чуть позже днём, когда толстяк сидел в столовой и опять ел мороженое, Гарри отыскал в мусорном ведре банку из-под варенья. Он очень осторожно вымыл её, потом из ящика со столовыми приборами взял вилку и вместе с банкой унёс в чулан. 

– Этельред, я надеюсь, ты не против. Ты сказал, что будешь меня оберегать, но иногда тебя просто нет рядом. В школе он меня обижает. Если я хорошо всё сделаю, ты будешь ходить со мной? Это ненадолго. Когда он поймёт, что ты и там со мной, то оставит меня в покое. 

Разговаривая с пауком, Гарри проделывал дырки в крышке банки. Как любому существу, Этельреду нужен воздух. Еще ему понадобится что-то напоминающее о доме, чтобы в банке ему было хорошо. Сначала мальчик подумал о листике, но потом ему пришло в голову, что в банке листик завянет и засохнет. Лучше кусочек дерева. Ведь Этельред живёт в щели в деревянных ступеньках. 

Закончив с банкой, Гарри вышел из чулана и отправился в сад. 

Тётя Петуния занималась передобеденной прополкой клумб.   
– Что это ты делаешь? – подозрительно спросила она, когда Гарри проходил мимо. 

– Просто смотрю на цветы, тетя, – ответил мальчик. Он действительно выглядел так, будто осматривал сад. 

По правде сказать, Гарри не очень-то надеялся найти здесь подходящую палочку. Тётя Петуния не терпела в своём саду ничего, напоминающего о дикой, неукрощенной природе. Там не было даже прутиков – любые упавшие ветви немедленно убирались. Гарри уже начал переживать. Ему нужно было что-то, что понравится Этельреду, что поможет сделать дом для его наблюдателя уютным. 

– Что ж, если у тебя есть время шататься без дела, то можешь сходить в магазин и купить молока, – сказала тётя Петуния. – Дадли хочет молочного коктейля к ужину. 

– Хорошо, тётя, – Гарри постарался произнести это с обычным недовольством в голосе, но его сердце заколотилось от волнения. Он был уверен, что по дороге в магазин обязательно найдёт подходящую палочку. 

– Возьми в моём кошельке один фунт. И я хочу увидеть чек вместе со сдачей, – добавила тётя Петуния. 

Гарри направился на кухню. Он взял монету в один фунт и вышел на улицу. 

*~гп*сс~*

Дадли получил свой молочный коктейль, а Гарри нашёл палочку. 

*~гп*сс~*

На следующее утро в школе Литтл Уининга появилось на одного посетителя больше, чем обычно. Гарри повесил пальто и уже клал на полку пакет с обедом, где они хранились до перерыва, когда к нему незаметно подошёл Дадли. 

– Советую тебе быть поосторожней, урод, – произнёс тот. 

Гарри обернулся, оказавшись нос к носу с толстяком.   
– Почему? 

– Потому что я собираюсь с тобой разобраться, – глумливо ответил Дадли. 

– Лучше оставь меня в покое, – сказал Гарри, гневно сверкнув зелёными глазами. – Если будешь продолжать меня доставать, то я натравлю на тебя своего друга. 

– У тебя нет друзей. 

– Нет, есть. Вот он! – Гарри пошарил в рюкзаке и вытащил банку из-под варенья. 

Дадли уставился было на него, ухмыльнувшись, но очень быстро растерял свою уверенность.   
– Что это? 

Гарри шагнул к кузену.   
– Это мой друг, Этельред. Ты его знаешь, – он поднёс банку ближе к Дадли. 

Тому удалось рассмотреть лишь кусочек дерева и что-то вроде меха. Вдруг часть непонятного меха шевельнулась, и Дадли понял, что именно находится в банке.   
– Ты урод! – завопил он, быстро отступая назад. – Это только один ты такой ненормальный, чтобы считать это другом! Только такие друзья у тебя всегда и будут! Грёбаные пауки. 

Дадли стремительно развернулся и врезался прямо в миссис МакКей – их учительницу. 

– Дадли Дурсль! – прикрикнула она. – Что за выражения? И куда ты так торопишься? Школьные правила запрещают бегать по коридорам, и тебе это известно. Ступай и сядь, ты лишаешься права участия в играх и неделю не будешь выходить на перемены. Надеюсь, ты научишься вести себя, как примерный молодой человек, а не базарная торговка. 

Сердитый Дадли убрался прочь из гардеробной. Пока учительница отчитывала его кузена, Гарри спрятал банку с Этельредом в сумку. Миссис МакКей повернулась и улыбнулась Гарри.   
– С тобой всё в порядке? 

– Да, спасибо, миссис МакКей, – ответил мальчик. 

– Тогда ступай на урок, Гарри. 

Гарри так и сделал. Дадли не мог преследовать его на игровой площадке, потому что был лишён прогулок на целую неделю. Даже во время обеда и по пути домой кузен его не трогал, неохотно сохраняя дистанцию. Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что он продолжает так себя вести и дома. Если рядом не было отца или матери, чтобы снова спровоцировать подначки, то больше он не трогал своего худощавого кузена. 

Со своей стороны, Дадли предпочел бы сразиться сразу с двенадцатью бульдогами тёти Мардж, чем допустил бы, чтобы отвратительный гигантский паук этого уродца коснулся его своей длинной волосатой лапой. Не говоря уже обо всех лапах. 

Гарри продолжал держать Этельреда в банке. Вроде бы, паук был доволен, во всяком случае, мальчику так казалось. Он даже сплёл небольшую паутину между палочкой и донышком банки. 

Гарри понимал, что рискует угодить в засаду на следующей неделе, когда Дадли будет позволено вернуться на игровую площадку. Но мальчик волновался зря. Дадли сказал своей банде, что ему наскучила игра «охота на Гарри» и настало время придумать что-то новое. Ведь, в конце концов, это их последний год в младшей школе, а такие игры годятся только для малолеток. 

В последний раз Гарри взял домик Этельреда в среду вечером. Он решил, что пауку пора вернуться в чулан. Вытащив банку из школьной, сумки Мальчик заглянул внутрь. 

– Эт, настало время перебираться назад, – прошептал он. 

Паук выглядел немного необычно, будто что-то нёс. Как он умудрился поймать насекомое, сидя в банке?.. Да к тому же оно было какой-то странной формы – круглое, как мячик. Что бы это могло быть? 

Гарри раскрутил крышку и поднёс банку к щели Этельреда. Паук немного поколебался, но потом пополз вперёд, не выпуская свою ношу. 

*~гп*сс~*

В пятницу утром Гарри протянул руку, включив свет в чулане. Что случилось? 

Что-то происходило в щели у Этельреда. Паук будто поймал рой мошек. Но откуда им здесь взяться? Гарри надел очки и присмотрелся. 

На штукатурке около щели расселось множество маленьких чёрных паучков. Некоторые из них ползали, перебирая крохотными, почти невидимыми лапками, но большинство просто сидело на месте. Из щели виднелись лишь длинные, волосатые, чёрные лапы Этельреда. Он казался учителем, наблюдающим за детьми на игровой площадке. 

У мальчика отвисла челюсть. Этельред был девушкой?! У Этельреда были дети! Не меньше сотни по Гарриным подсчётам. 

Он плюхнулся обратно на кровать. Такого не может быть. Как Этельред может быть девушкой? Он же превращался в мужчину! Если тот посетитель был Этельредом, то он должен был быть девушкой. А выходило, что Этельред – девушка, а посетитель – мужчина. Значит, они разные. 

Неужели Гарри всё приснилось? Был ли его гость настоящим? 

Гарри очень хорошо всё помнил. Как чудесно было лежать у мужчины на коленях, какими замечательными были его ласковые руки, глубокий голос, чёрная поросль на бледных запястьях, странный аромат его одежды. Тот человек был таким же реальным, как и остальной мир, в котором жил Гарри. 

Тогда мужчина пообещал Гарри, что позаботится, присмотрит за ним. И мальчик поверил ему, и верил до сих пор. Каждый раз, вспоминая ту ночь, Гарри ощущал, как теплеет у него в груди. Теперь он знал, что значит быть счастливым. Когда он впервые почувствовал то странное тепло, то подумал, что болен, что у него сердечный приступ или что-то вроде. 

Но тогда как мужчина попал в Гаррин чулан? И как объяснить, что он туда поместился? 

«Волшебства не существует!» – очень часто и очень громко утверждал дядя Вернон. Но Гарри думал, что тот не прав. Мужчина-который-был-не-Этельред был волшебным, в этом мальчик был уверен. Гарри спросил, прядёт ли он паутину, и тот сказал, что он прядильщик, «если так можно выразиться» – хотя не очень ясно, что это означало. Но теперь выходит, что он не был пауком Гарри. 

Во время разговора мужчина согласился с тем, что он многим не нравится. Мальчик полагал это из-за того, что он такой же странный, как и сам Гарри. 

Прядильщик сказал, что когда-нибудь они с Гарри встретятся. Не то чтобы нескоро, а просто не сейчас. 

Гарри не мог дождаться встречи. 

КОНЕЦ 

Октябрь 2007


End file.
